


Cave Loving

by Breakfastisruined



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakfastisruined/pseuds/Breakfastisruined
Summary: Why did I write this so short? Because I felt like it.





	Cave Loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orenashii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenashii/gifts).



Jack's tongue delve deep inside of Ashi's pussy, he was encouraged by her sweet, erotic taste and her moans. Jack looked up at Ashi without stopping what he was doing. Her eyes were closed, her face and chest were a pink color and she was playing with her breasts. His tongue briefly flicked her clit and she gasped. One of her hands went to the back of his head and she pulled him closer.

The two were inside a cave, they intended to stay for shelter and use the next day to find Jack's sword, but there had been tension throughout the day. It was to much, after a while of awkward sitting, they don't specifically remember how, but they were wrapped in each others arms kissing.

Jack suddenly felt her thighs quivering and shaking. Jack remembered a technique, his mouth focused on her clit and his middle and index fingers went inside her tight entrance and quickly found her G-spot. He began to stroke and tap it and Ashi couldn't take it anymore. She cried out his name as her orgasm rang through her. She bucked her hips and released a sweet spray of her own juices. Jack lapped it up and and moaned. Such a sweet taste.

Jack then slowly got up to Ashi. Ashi wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. The kiss was sweet and lazy. Jack pulled away, but Ashi had his bottom lip caught for a moment before releasing it.

"How was it?" Jack whispered in her ear. He gently kissed and nibbled at it.

"Good, Jack."

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this so short? Because I felt like it.


End file.
